


Sweet as the Sugar my Mum puts in Tea

by ToshiChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sorry Not Sorry, this is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshiChan/pseuds/ToshiChan
Summary: Daichi likes to compare Suga to odd things. Suga finds it endearing. Nishinoya makes a blog. Asahi suffers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SorrynotSorry

"Harry you need to stop!" His mother yelled, tugging at the bucket handle. "Let it go!"

"No!" Harry yelled back. "My friends are in there!"

"Harry please." His father stood behind him, trying to hold him back. "You're sixteen. You can't keep doing this."

"Well you can't take them away!" Harry cried.

"Take who away Harry?" His mother wailed. "Take who?"

"My friends! The dinosaurs!" Harry held on desperately to the bucket. "If you take them away we can't go on adventures anymore." 

"Oh," his mother let go of the bucket suddenly and Harry went flying back, clutching at the thing. "Oh Harold..." 

"What?" Harry asked. It was his father who answered. 

"There's nothing in the bucket Harry. There never was."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my mother for giving birth to such an odd child whose only sense of humour is self-depreciating jokes and puns. And my first ever mug of coffee, look what you did to me.
> 
> (To clarify b/c I'm shit, this is me being the world's worst person b/c I drunk coffee and lost it in drama and wrote Harry and his Bucketful of Dinosaurs fanfiction disguised as a HQ fic b/c why not)


End file.
